Flashback
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Jim Kirk and Citlali Xochtil are conected by a golden snake. One is a Starfleet captain, and the other is from the 21st century. They both have secrests that could tear them apart, but maybe they can help each other. These are thier adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Shay: Welcome to the new craziness. It may seem like only humor now, but it gets pretty serious latter in, especially when Ali and Jim have a heart to heart. Enjoy! And please review!**

**Page break**

Nia Tirion stared in horror at the sight before her. Her best friend, Citlali Xochitl glared at the three men crumpled on the floor of the forest outside their shared house. Ali, as Nia called her often, grinned viciously, as her dark eyes shone with unholy glee. She descended from a warrior race, and it showed when she had attacked the three men with a baseball bat.

"Ali, was that necessary?" Nia asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," the descendent from the Aztecs turned to the horrified Welsh woman, "They were trespassing."

"But it was a bit…extreme," Nia sighed, "They haven't even done anything wrong yet."

"They walked onto my property," Ali snapped, dark eyes flashing, "When they wake up, we'll question them."

Half an hour earlier…

James T. Kirk stood in front of the building looking similar to an Aztec temple. He led the away team into the temple. The away team consisted of McCoy, Sulu and himself. The ship had detected a sensory reading regarding gamma-rays from inside the temples structure. It was not supposed to be dangerous, but McCoy had gone just incase.

"Well men, looks like whatever it is causing this reading is inside the temple," Jim sighed.

"I am not going in there," McCoy snapped, "I'm a doctor, not an archeologist."

"Come on Bones, how bad can it seriously be?" Jim asked, walking into the temple.

"He just jinxed us, didn't he," McCoy grumbled.

"It doesn't seem to bad," Sulu shrugged, "How bad could the Aztec's actually be?"

The away team walked through a crumbling hall way, and stopped as they reached a central room. In the middle, sitting on a pedestal, was a gold encrusted feathered serpent with emeralds for eyes. It seemed to be smirking at them, as it sat on its pedestal.

"That's it?" Jim asked, frowning, "A stupid gold snake is the reason we're here?"

"Captain, I think you should stay away from the snake," Sulu said, watching as Jim started for the snake.

"It's a snake, how bad can it be?" Jim snapped.

Jim continued walking forward; however, his foot hit a carving of a jaguar. The central room lit up in white light, and when the light died down, the three of them were standing in the middle of a dark forest.

"Well, that's new," Jim mumbled.

"Jim! What did you do?" McCoy yelled.

"Nothing! I didn't even touch it," Jim snapped, kicking a rock.

"Captain, it seems that we don't have communication with the _Enterprise_,"  
Sulu announced, checking his communicator.

"We'll figure something out," Jim sighed, "But until then…"

He crumpled to the ground after a bat connected to his head with a sickening crack. Sulu pulled out his phaser and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The bat connected to his nose with a crunch. McCoy didn't have time to react before the bat hit him square in the face.

Standing triumphantly over the unconscious away team, Citlali Xochitl stood, holding her baseball bat. Half an hour later, Jim awoke, sitting in a lawn chair under a full moon. He tried to stand, and froze, realizing he was restrained in the chair by a silver rope of some sort.

"I wouldn't try it, I've duct taped you to the chair," a voice snapped at him.

Jim turned, to see a young woman glaring at him. She had tan skin, with black hair that looked blue in the moonlight. Her eyes were a light hazel, and watched him with focus while holding a metal stick in her hand. She wore sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Sitting in another lawn was a girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a tank top and shorts. Both girls weren't wearing shoes.

"You do know that it is a crime to attack an officer," Jim demanded.

"You hit a military man with a baseball bat," the blue eyed girl sighed, "You are so going to jail."

"Self defense, doesn't matter," the dark eyed girl smirked, holding up the stick.

"Jim! What is going on!" McCoy yelled, apparently awake.

"Captain, are we in any danger?" Sulu asked.

"No, we're just tied to chairs and our attacker is holding a metal stick," Jim answered, "We've had worse odds."

"One, it's duct tape, you can't break duct tape. Two, they're lawn chairs, and three, this," here the girl held up the stick, "Is a baseball bat. A.k.a. the stick of death, better known as Delilah. Any questions?"

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Jim asked.

"Do you know who _we_ are," the blue eyed girl asked.

"No," McCoy snapped.

"Well, neither do we," the girls smiled slightly, "Why are you here?"

"Accident," Sulu responded, "What Star Date is it?"

"Star Date," the dark eyed raised an eyebrow, "Dude, it's the year 2010."

"2010," Jim chocked, "And who are you?"

"I Citlali Xochitl, and this is Nia Tirion," Ali grinned wickedly, "And welcome to Santa Cruz."

Jim stared blankly at the two, "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm afraid I am not kidding," Ali raised an eyebrow, "What's your name then?"

"I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Jim glared at her, "This is Doctor Leonard McCoy, and helmsman Hikaru Sulu."

"Well, then it looks like you'll be here for a while," Nia smiled, "You seem a bit confused. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," McCoy frowned.

"Then you'll just stay with us," Nia smiled, "It is the least we can do after hitting you with a baseball bat."

"What! That was trespassing on private property and self defense!" Ali glared, "They deserved it!"

"No, you just wanted to hit someone with Delilah," Nia rolled her eyes, "I'll get scissors for the duct tape."

That left Ali with the three men taped to the lawn chairs. The three were glaring at her, while she hummed an old tribal song. She swung the bat around and around in her hands, while she ignored the men.

"So, where are you from?" Ali asked.

"Star date 2258," Jim snapped.

"Huh, so you're from the future," Ali nodded, "So, do people get over run by monkeys?"

"What?" McCoy stared at her like she was crazy, "No, are you insane?"

"Dude, it's Planet of the Apes," Ali frowned, "Some American you are. Ignorant savages."

Nia walked back out with a chefs knife and cut them free, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about Ali, it's like she tries to make up for the fact that her ancestors were conquered," Nia smiled.

"Shut up Nia," Ali rolled her eyes, before opening the sliding door to the cabin and walking inside, "Well, come on in, it's freezing outside."

When the away team entered the cabin, they noticed only the kitchen lights were on and two bowls of ice cream were sitting on the counter next to a laptop. The walls were light tan, and it was a standard kitchen, with a counter facing the room they were standing in.

"Well, just sleep somewhere," Ali waved her hand around distractedly, "We'll figure it out in the morning."

Ali walked back into her bed room, and fell asleep. She awakened at ten the next morning, and headed down stairs to make pancakes, only to end up screaming when she spotted three grown men sleeping on the living room floor. Jim fell put of the lazy boy chair, and landed on McCoy, who had taken the floor. Sulu jerked awake on the couch, and pulled out his phaser.

"Nia! There's men in the living room who I don't know!" Ali screamed.

"You knocked them out last night!" Nia yelled back, still lying in her bed.

"Seriously?" Ali called, "That must have been awesome! Did it look really cool?"

"It looked kind of pathetic," Nia muttered, walking into the living room, "I mean, you knocked out three grown men with a baseball bat."

"It is now official," Ali grinned, "I am a beast!"

"She's something alright," McCoy muttered, glaring at the smiling girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shay: Hope you enjoy the second chapter. This one will feature exploding police cars, and a shop lifting captain Kirk. All in all, lot's of fun. Please please please review!**

**Page break**

The first thing that Nia did was move herself into Ali's room, and place the away team in her room. She had pulled out two sleeping bags that Ali had bought for their camping trip last summer in the Sierras.

"You can rotate through the sleeping bags. Ali and I will share a bed, so don't worry about it," Nia smiled, placing the sleeping bags in her room, "Ali will take one of you to go shopping for clothes that fit you. Ryan's clothes should fit Mr. Kirk."

"You can just call me Jim," he smiled at Nia, "So, this is your room?"

It was light blue, with a map of Wales hanging on the wall. The bed was pushed under a window, with a light purple bed cover and light purple pillows. Hanging over the map of Wales, was a battle axe.

"Interesting," Sulu muttered, staring at a desk that was littered in marine biology books.

"I'm a biology major," Nia smiled, "I want to help the whales. And dolphins. I would do medical on people, but I can't stand people being in pain. So, I went with marine biology."

"How did you know you couldn't work with people," McCoy asked.

"A friend of mine had his arm cut open, and I just couldn't deal with it," Nia frowned, "So, I take care of animals. I do it because they can't take care of themselves. Just like Ali takes care of people who can't take care of themselves. It's because of our obsessive natures. We're crazy like that."

"Yeah, Ms. Ali seems a bit insane," Sulu muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Nia smiled, walking out the door and across the room and into the room across the hall that was Ali's. Ali's room differed in one huge way. The bed was in the same place, and the room was painted a red and green combination with traditional Aztec designs. But the major difference was the altar to Coyolxauhqui, the Aztec goddess of the Milky Way. Next to the alter was a desk where Ali sat, typing on her laptop for a research paper.

"Hey, we're taking one of them out shopping so that they can fit in. Which one can fit in your clothes," Nia asked.

"Kirk could fit," Ali frowned, "Which clothes are we talking about right now?"

"The old band shirt and jeans," Nia smiled, eyes twinkling wickedly.

"I love that shirt!" Ali yelled, pulling it out of the closet anyways, "Nothing better happen to it!"

She tossed the shirt and jeans to Nia, who took them to Jim, and tossed them to him.

"Put these on and come with us," she ordered, going back out of the room, leavin the three men looking very uncomfortable.

Twenty minutes latter…

"This is messed up," Jim muttered, sitting in the back of the girls pick up truck.

"You're telling me," Ali snarled, face red, while Nia giggled in the drivers seat.

When Jim had come into the living room, the four people in the room had stared at him in shock. Ali was the first to break it.

"He looks hotter than me!" Ali yelled, while Nia dissolved into laughter.

Sulu and McCoy looked shocked, then tried to stifle their laughter.

"This is messed up," Jim grumbled, while Nia steered him towards the front door.

"We'll be back in about an hour and a half," Ali told them, "Watch T.V. or something. It's not like something bad can happen."

So now, they were stuck in a parking lot, pulling into a mall in Santa Cruz. Nia parked the car, and then the three of them opened the doors, got out, and entered the mall.

"This is completely different then what we read about 21st century malls!" Jim hissed to Ali.

"So glad we can entertain," Ali yelled back, over the multitudes of people chatting, and yelling, and babies screaming, and people on their cell phones.

"Yeah, people like us are entertaining," Nia called back to Jim, who followed the two girls like lost puppies, "It gets worse in the bigger malls."

Jim made a chocked noise, while the girls took the stairs up to a small store that they frequented. Jim stared at the college store, with its modern clothes, and short shorts.

"They are getting belts, because I don't want to deal with sagging," Ali announced, entering the rows of clothes. Jim trailed behind her, and nodded every now and then at a shirt she pulled out, that was them deposited into Jim's arms. Nia was pulling jeans and belts into her arms, along with a hat. Ali turned, and raised an eyebrow at Jim.

"You can pick out clothes that you want to wear," Ali told him, "Because I'd like to get my clothes back."

Jim turned bright red, and glared at her. He wasn't sure what it was about Ali, but, she seemed like that old grandmother that tells her grandchildren dirty stories about her past.

He wasn't even paying attention when the clothes he picked out for himself were taken by Nia, and paid for by the two girls. He picked up a shirt, and blankly followed them out of the door. That was when the antitheft alarm went of. Nia and Ali froze, while Jim did the only logical thing in his mind. He grabbed their wrists and ran. Ali started yelling in an ancient language, while Nia screamed. Jim pulled the girls down the stairs, and through the malls ground floor. Security was chasing them. He burst out into the parking lot, and jumped into the first available car. A police car, with the police just getting out. He had pushed the girls into the back, and started the car.

"We're going to jail," Ali announced, "We're both going to jail. And it's all Kirk's fault!"

With that yell, she kicked Jim's chair. He severed, which was obviously not a good idea when Jim was driving through the busy streets of Santa Cruz. Nia screamed, while Jim swore, noticing that a police squad was following them.

"We have to outrun them," Jim called back to Ali, the only one not panicking, "Give me directions!"

"Turn left here," Ali ordered, "No! Not here, there!"

Jim missed the turn.

"Well, you missed it now stupid!" Ali whacked his chair, "Turn there! No! There! Yes!"

"Turn turn turn!" Nia cried, pointing, "No, this is a one way street! You just ran a stop light!"

"That is probably the least of our worries!" Jim roared back at Nia, taking a turn far to fast.

Ali and Nia screamed as the car flipped over while taking the turn. The car rolled onto its hood and skidded to a stop several feet from the street, inside an ally. The three simply sat there a moment, gaping at what had just happened.

"…I think we should get out of the car," Jim muttered.

They exited the car, while the girls grabbed their shopping bags.

…Then the car exploded.

"What was that!" screamed Ali, freaking out where she was standing, looking at the flaming wreck of the police car, while a flaming wheel rolled past them.

"I'm not sure," Nia admitted,

"We should go," Jim pulled the two girls down the street, "But we should probably start heading back to your house."

They walked down the tourists filled streets, avoiding other people brimming with bags, and clothes, and purses. Teenagers laughed, lovers smiled, and families joked. The sky was blue, and the world seemed to be teeming with hope.

"It's beautiful," Jim whispered, looking around him, at all the happy people.

"Yeah, it's pretty today," Nia smiled, leading them through a shopping district, "We'll take you guys to our college soon."

"If we make it home in one piece," Ali sighed. They trudged through the streets, just watching the people joke and laugh at each other. After about ten minutes, the were walking through a dirt path through the Santa Cruz mountains. After another thirty minutes, they managed to reach the cabin. By that time, the sun was setting.

"Where have the three of you been?" McCoy roared, throwing the door open and yelling at them from the porch.

"I feel like he's the future version of my mother," Ali grumbled, walking into the house, "Keep your britches on! We had to leave the car there and walk back, since your captain, or whatever he is, is apparently afraid of alarms!"

"It sounded like a red alert!" Jim defended to McCoy, "There were even red flashing lights!"

"Sounds reasonable," Sulu called, from where he was fiddling with the television.

"No! It is completely unreasonable to steal a cop car, then have it explode!" Ali yelled, waving her arms around.

"How did it explode?" Sulu asked.

"I have no idea," Jim admitted. McCoy and Ali stared at him unbelievingly, while Nia just laughed.

"Come on Ali, let's go so that they can yell at Jim," Nia teased, pulling Ali further into the house, so they could drop off their shopping bags. When they were gone, Jim turned to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, what are you doing?" Jim asked, trying to avoid McCoy's questioning eyes.

"Well, I just realized if we reconfigurate the television, we can contact the _Enterprise_," Sulu announced.

"…Wait, what?" Jim asked, looking confused.


End file.
